User blog:R5
Here are 2 scenes from "Falling For...Who?" - The one where Logan admits he likes Jasmine and where they become a couple. Btw, they might be a little similar to the A&A episodes, "Last Dances & Last Chances" and "Campers & Complications" First scene (Logan and Garrett are in Rumble Juice) Logan: Dude, I'm freaking out! Garrett: Why? Because your hair doesn't look as good as it usually does? Logan: No! Wait, what? My hair looks great! I spent 2 hours this morning to make it look this good! Garrett: Okay.....Anyway, you were saying? Logan: Oh, right. I know Jasmine has a crush on me! Garrett: (shocked and starts acting nervously) I didnt say anything! Why are you acusing me of knowing that Jasmine likes you? Logan: What? Im not acusing you! Wait....you know? Garrett: Um....no....(Logan gives him a look) Okay fine. I've known for ages. I kinda heard Jasmine admit her feelings for you to a girl in Rumble Juice Logan: You didnt tell me? Garrett: Well, at first, I thought I missheard it, but then I.... Logan: Garrett! Help me here! What do I do? Garrett: Dont you like anything about about Jasmine? Logan: Yes, I do. (Smiles) I mean, she's beautiful, a great friend. And, I really liked when we were fake dating. Ooh, and I loved when I danced with her at the halloween contest. We kinda almost kissed Garrett: Oh, my gosh, Logan! You just admitted you have fallen for her Logan: I've fallen for who? Garrett: Jasmine Logan: I did? Garrett: Yep. (To himself quietly) I swear, Logan and feelings dont match Logan: What was that? Garrett: Nothing. Logan: So, what am I gonna do? I like Jasmine and I'm dating Emma Garrett: Well, you're gonna have to make up your mind. Come on, it can't be that heard! Logan: Oh yeah? You try having to choose between two girls you like and having to decide which one you want to have as your girlfriend! Garrett: Hey! Look, the school dance is tomorrow night, tell the girls then Logan: You're right (leaves) Final scene (At the school dance, in the gym) (Jasmine, Lindy, Garrett and Delia are dancing) Lindy: (smiles) See Jaz. I told you that you didn't need a date to have fun Jasmine: (smiles) Yeah, you were right (A slow song plays in the background) Delia: (smiles) Lindy and I dont have to dance with our boyfriends, Jas, we'll sit with you Jasmine: (smiles) Thanks Delz, but you guys go. I'll be ok Lindy: You sure? Jasmine: Absolutely (Lindy and Delia start to dance with the guys, Jaz is just about to sit down, but Logan grabs her hand and spins her around) Logan: Can I have this dance? Jasmine: (blushes) Aw, Logan, you're so sweet, but what about Emma? Logan: I broke up with her. (Smiles) What do ya say? Jasmime: (smiles) Absolutely (Jasmine wraps her arms around Logan's neck and they start slow dancing) Jasmine: You really know how to save a girl from being upset Logan: Eh, I guess its just the Logan luck Jasmine: (giggles) So, why did you break up with Emma? Logan: (spins Jasmine, smiles) Because I had to choose which girl I wanted to be with. You or Emma Jasmine: What do you mean? Logan: I know you really like me, Jasmine Jasmine: (shocked) I'm sorry, what did you just say? Logan: I know you like me, Jasmine Jasmime: Oh..... Logan: (smiles) Its okay, because I really like you, too Jasmime: (blushes and smiles) You do? Logan: (smiles) Yeah. Lindy told me you've liked me ever since we fake dated and thats what you were gonna tell me before I went to the movies with Jenna Jasmine: (smiles) Yeah, I have and...wait. Lindy told you? It was meant to be a secret! So much for that Logan: Dont worry about it, what matters is us Jasmine: Us? Logan: (smiles) Jasmine, will you be my girlfriend? Jasmine: (blushes and smiles) Of course I will, Logan (Jasmine and Logan, hug, kiss for 8 seconds, pull away and start dancing again) The end! What do you think? ���� Category:Blog posts